Umineko GO: Alianza de la Bruja Dorada
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Un pequeño homenaje a la novela visual "Umineko no Naku Koro Ni" usando un poco de Inazuma Eleven GO. Endou Mamoru recordará un pecado que cometió hace 10 años... y que maldice a sus nuevos pupilos, los Raimon Eleven.


**Umineko Eleven GO**

**Renuncia**

Esto sólo es una parodia que hice por ser 4 de Octubre, fecha del Incidente de Rokkenjima en la Novela Visual Umineko no Naku Koro Ni de 07th Expansion. Nada me pertenece.

Umineko le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven GO pertenecen a Level 5 / TV Tokyo y OLM.

**Capítulo Único**

(Isla Liocott – Área de Japón)

- ¡Entrenador Endou! ¡Entrenador Endou!

Tenma Matsukaze corría desesperado por el campo de juego del área asignada a su país en la Isla. Era una situación de vida o muerte… con una carta en un sombre color amarillo, y un papel membretado como el que usaba el Instituto Raimon… y sobre todo, con una caligrafía, tal vez la mejor que haya podido ver.

- ¡Entrenador Endou! ¡Entrenador Endou!

Pero Tenma no corría por emoción… sino por desesperación… porque ese fin de semana en la Isla Liocott, se había teñido de sangre…en una retorcida ceremonia para la resurrección de un ser que no lograba comprender.

Tenma cerró los ojos y recordó cuando todo empezó:

- ¡Tenma, Tenma! ¡Una carta!

Tenma se giró y vio que era Shinsuke quien le alcanzaba una carta sellada en un fino sobre con el logo y sello del Instituto Raimon… lo que hacía pensar que probablemente era una comunicación del Instituto hacia ellos y el Entrenador Endou.

- ¿Es de Raimon, verdad?

- Si Tenma… - dijo Shinsuke.

- Pues ábrela… leámosla…

- ¡Espera, Tenma! – dijo Shinsuke - ¿Haz visto al Capitán y a los demás?

- No… yo sólo… me desperté y encontré la carta en mi habitación…

- ¿En tu habitación? – dijo Tenma sorprendido.

- Estaba… en el espacio de la puerta… pero… no había nadie… ni el capitán… ni…

Tenma se sorprendió. Era muy temprano para que fueran a entrenar… y además… Shindou, su capitán, siempre empezaba tocando un poco en el órgano electrónico que se llevó consigo a la Isla, dado la imposibilidad de llevarse el piano familiar.

De alguna forma, Tenma supo que debía encontrar a su capitán… porque era como el director en una orquesta… sin la batuta maestra… el ritmo… la armonía del juego, como diría el capitán del primer equipo de Tsunami Jousuke, no podrían ganar…

- ¿Tenma…?

- Ábrela… por favor… - respondió el chico.

Shinsuke abrió la carta y empezó a leerla con la vista primero…

- ¿¡Esto es…? ¡Tenma!

Esa expresión de terror llevó al mediocampista a leer la carta con su diminuto amigo.

"_Saludos, Equipo Raimon,_

_El periodo ha expirado… y saben que es una mala idea enojar a la Bruja Dorada, a Beatrice, la mujer que los ayudó a levantar su equipo…_

_¿Me han olvidado? Es una vergüenza… yo…la Consultora Alquímica de su Equipo… la que ayudó a resurgir a los Raimon Eleven hacía más de 10 años… me siento ofendida…_

_Raimon tiene una deuda conmigo… y por más de 10 años han hecho caso omiso de la misma. Y yo he sido paciente… he esperado… he sido comprensiva…_

_Pero ya no más… no pueden pretender seguir con técnicas Hissatsu y olvidarse de su mí… por lo que cobraré mi deuda, de la forma que yo más convenga…_

_Pero… siendo lo que soy… y ustedes los humanos que son… quiero proponerles un trato… si encuentran lo que yo le di a su equipo antiguo, hace 10 años yo perderé todo derecho de cobrar esa deuda y me iré para siempre de ustedes… si no… pues el Epitafio que ya todos conocerán indicará lo que les va a pasar…_

_Beatrice, la Dorada_

_Consultora Alquímica de Raimon"_

- ¿Consultora Alquímica…?

- ¡Esos son pamplinas, Shinsuke! – dijo Tenma - ¡Estoy seguro que Endou… jamás usaría trampas tan baratas como…!

- Tenma… - dijo sorprendido Shinsuke.

Tenma se veía incrédulo… como en etapa de negación, porque no quería creer lo que insinuaba la carta… que Endou… su entrenador… no haya sido realmente el adalid del trabajo duro como ellos pensaban.

- Vamos al comedor… - dijo Tenma – Los buscaremos… y al entrenador…

- ¡Sí!

Los dos amigos bajaron del segundo piso donde se ubicaban los cuartos… y no encontraron nada… los asientos tan vacíos como si recién hubieran ocupado los cuartos… hasta que el mediocampista, se fijó en un detalle… una esquela ubicada en la mesa del comedor. La tomó y leyó. Se sorprendió por lo escueto de su contenido:

"_Cobertizo del Área de Entrenamiento…"_

Tenma se sorprendió, a la vez que se la mostraba a Shinsuke. El cobertizo era… el sitio donde se guardaban todos los elementos para entrenar… los balones, los conos, los uniformes de reserva y todo lo que se usase… por lo que le extrañó el motivo de la esquela.

Los dos fueron corriendo hacia el sitio… donde vieron a Endou, parado como atónito en la entrada del cobertizo… parecía un maniquí… aunque de lejos no podían verse sus expresiones.

- ¡Entrenador! ¡Entrenador Endou!

Normalmente una llamada así haría que Endou se voltease y saludase con la efusividad característica a sus pupilos… pero en vez de eso…

- ¡NO SIGAN MÁS! ¡Regresen a la Residencia ahora mismo!

Shinsuke se sorprendió por esa evasiva y corrió más rápido hacia la entrada del cobertizo. Como era muy pequeño, le fue difícil a Endou el atraparlo… y corrió hacia el interior.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHWWWWWWHHHHH!

Ese grito entró como un puñal en el cuerpo de Tenma que corrió evitando a su entrenador que intentaba detenerlo. No por nada era el mejor que podía evitar las intercepciones el equipo. Cuanto hubiera deseado no serlo en ese momento…

- Esto… esto…

Tanto para Tenma y Shinsuke podría decirse que esa escena ya había sido vista muchas veces… en la televisión… en el anime y en las películas de terror. Pero el significado de eso cambia mucho cuando se trata de tus compañeros de equipo…

En ese cobertizo… estaban tiradas los balones, los conos, los uniformes extras y todo lo necesario para un entrenamiento… lo normal… pero no estaban ordenados, sino tirados por ahí, como si el entrenamiento de ayer hubiera sido algo tan intenso que lo último de interés era ese orden…

- ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! ¡Nooooooo!

Pero justo como esas cosas tiradas, también se podían ver unos uniformes… sucios… pero no sucios de barro o de tierra, como es lo común en este tipo de entrenamientos…

Estaban ahí… y pertenecían a personas que no podría decir su nombre… porque sus rostros eran totalmente irreconocibles… pero por la forma de los cuerpos y los peinados se podría decir quiénes eran…

Primero… el capitán… Shindou Takuto…

Luego, el portero… Sangoku Taichi…

El defensa… Kirino Ranmaru…

El mediocampista… Hamano Kaiji…

El defensa… Amagi Daichi…

Y el delantero… Tsuguri Kyousuke…

Esos eran los cadáveres de 6 miembros del equipo de Raimon… tirados entre los conos, entre los balones, como si el que fuera que los mató hubiera desechado los cuerpos como quien desecha un paquete de galletas… tirándolo por ahí… o tirándolo en un sitio para representar un hipotético contenedor de basura… un contenedor… de soccer.

Muchas religiones dicen que vinimos del polvo… ¡Pero definitivamente no dicen nada de que el hombre debe regresar a un almacén de instrumentos de soccer! Sin rostros… sin expresiones que permitan ver como pasaron sus últimos momentos… como vieron a quien sea que les arrebató la vida… solo podían verse tirados por ahí… sus dientes… y coágulos de sangre de esas heridas… como si los balones se rebelaran contra esos que los golpeaban tanto y dieran inicio a una sangrienta revolución... pero claro que no… los balones no estaban vivos…

- ¡Capitán! ¡Noooo! ¡Capitán! – gritaba Shinsuke.

- ¡Shinsuke! ¡No veas más! ¡Sal de aquí ahora! ¡Ya no sigas mirando! – dijo Tenma queriendo privar a ese niño de ver un espectáculo tan sangriento… pero era tarde, porque se grabó a fuego en las retinas de esos dos jugadores…

- ¡Regresen a la Residencia! ¡Ahora! – dijo Endou - ¡Es una orden de su entrenador! ¡AHORA!

Aunque Endou los apartara… ya era muy tarde… esas escenas se habían grabado a fuego en sus almas… y además… era el principio del fin para el fútbol de Raimon… en sólo una madrugada… habían sido exterminados 6 personas de su equipo…

"_**En el primer crepúsculo, serán sacrificados los 6 elegidos por la llave…"**_

Un trueno regresó a Tenma a su realidad. Llovía ya… y ya no quería recordar lo que pasó con los demás miembros que habían ido a su entrenamiento… de los Raimon Eleven… de sus compañeros de equipo… ahora sólo quedaban Endou, Shinsuke y él… y el resto murieron de las formas más retorcidas que pudo imaginar…

"_**En el quinto crepúsculo, destroza el pecho y mata…"**_

"_**En el sexto crepúsculo, destroza el estómago y mata…"**_

"_**En el séptimo crepúsculo, destroza la rodilla y mata…"**_

"_**En el octavo crepúsculo, destroza la pierna y mata…"**_

Llovía copiosamente y eso disfrazaba las lágrimas de Tenma, por lo que decía la carta:

"_Esta es la prueba de Beatrice…_

_Sacrifica uno de estos 3 para ganar dos: Tu propia vida, la vida de la persona que más aprecia o la vida de todos los demás…"_

- ¡Tenma! ¡Tenma!

Tenma miró hacia adelante y vio que Shinsuke todavía estaba vivo… con una carta consigo.

- ¡Shinsuke! ¡Shinsuke! ¿¡Estás bien?

- Tenma… yo… esta carta…

Los dos amigos leyeron la carta de Shinsuke… para ver que era idéntica a la carta de Tenma tenía. Estaban muy preocupados… no sabían que significaba… ¿A qué se refería esa carta?

Ahora sólo quedaban ellos… Endou… y esa tal Beatrice, a la cual Tenma no podía más que dedicarle odio en su corazón… por arrebatarle a sus amigos…

- ¡Chicos! ¡Gracias al cielo están vivos!

- ¡Entrenador Endou! – gritaron los dos en coro al verlo.

- ¡Chicos, están bien! ¡Tienen que esconderse! ¡Tienen que resguardarse en algún lado!

- Entrenador… ya basta… - dijo Tenma – Todos están muertos… y sólo quedamos nosotros… tenemos que ser fuertes… tenemos que sobrevivir… juntos…

- Claro Tenma… - dijo Endou – Tenemos que sobrevivir… tu perro Sasuke te espera… Natsumi, mi esposa me espera… y a ti…

- Tenma me espera… - respondió Shinsuke – Nos prometimos salir de esta Isla los dos juntos…

- Entrenador… - dijo Tenma - ¿Esto… no iba a ser un entrenamiento?

- Si… lo era… hasta que esa carta…

- ¡Entrenador! ¿Usted conoció a esa tal Beatrice?

- Yo… Beatrice…

- ¡Responda Entrenador, nuestros compañeros han muerto!

- ¡Jamás conocí a una tal Beatrice! ¿¡Por qué pasa esto? ¿¡Porqué en el sitio donde ganamos la Copa Fútbol Frontera Internacional hacia 10 años! ¿¡Porqué aquí?

- Ella dice que era una deuda…

- ¡Pero es que no hay ninguna deuda, maldita sea! – gritó Endou - ¡Maldición… todo mi equipo… mis chicos… ellos!

- Sólo quedamos nosotros ahora… y debemos concentrarnos en sobrevivir…

- Tenma… - dijo Endou sorprendido - ¡No! Si esto es algo que atañe a los Raimon Eleven yo me encargaré… ustedes no tienen que pagar por mis errores…

- ¿Por sus errores?

- Créeme Shinsuke, que no tengo ni idea de lo quiere esa bruja… pero si viene en nombre de los Raimon Eleven… yo soy el único que puede confrontarla… esta ya no es una batalla que puedo presentar con fútbol… es algo más allá…

- Entrenador… - dijo Shinsuke.

- Tenemos que ocultarnos… - dijo Tenma – Tenemos que ir al otro cobertizo… al cobertizo del Inazuma Caravan…

- Si… es un sitio seguro… yo los llevaré… - dijo Endou.

Tanto el entrenador y sus pupilos se dirigieron hacia la Residencia y entrando por la puerta de atrás, para no pasar por el cobertizo de herramientas de soccer… llegaron hacia el garaje donde se guardaba el legendario Inazuma Caravan. Endou recogió un candado del suelo.

- Quédense aquí chicos… - dijo Endou – Yo cerraré con candado la puerta… para que nadie pueda entrar… ¡No duden en usar sus Hissatsus si algo malo pasa, porque es la única forma que quien sea que haga esto pueda abrir esa puerta!

- ¡No se preocupe Entrenador! – dijo Tenma – No lo defraudaremos.

- Gracias chicos… sólo hay que aguantar un poco más… por todos nuestros amigos…

- ¡Sí! – dijeron los dos jugadores que quedaban, en coro.

Endou salió del garaje y cerró la puerta tras sí usando el candado que había encontrado al entrar. Si querían salir, solo tenían que usar un hissatsu para romper la puerta. De todos modos, podía ser que Beatrice también supiera eso, pero al menos el garaje les proporcionaría protección.

El entrenador se dirigió al segundo piso de la Residencia y se puso a ver cómo podría contactar a la Policía. No podría mientras no pasase la tormenta y la lluvia que seguía cayendo, sino que tampoco podía dejar a su suerte a Tenma y a Shinsuke. Esto tal vez era uno de sus peores retos desde que se dedicó al soccer.

- Kazemaru… Fubuki… Someoka… chicos… - pensó Endou - ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Qué quiere de nuestro equipo de Secundaria…?

Pero ninguno de los que mencionaba estaba ahí para ayudarlo… estaba sólo en la Isla Liocott… estaba aislado del mundo… ¿Podría ser eso… una maldición?

En ese momento, el teléfono que estaba instalado en su cuarto sonó. Endou se sorprendió. ¡Se suponía que las líneas estaban cortadas por la tormenta! Creyendo que estaba soñando, dejó que sonara una… dos veces… pero a la tercera contestó:

- ¿Hola? Es Endou…

- ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Jejejejejejejeje!

- ¿¡Quién diablos eres tú? – dijo Endou al no reconocer la voz.

- Yo soy… ¡Beatrice!

- ¡Dime dónde diablos estás! ¡Dilo, maldita! ¡Los aplastaré con mi God Hand!

- Endou… yo, Beatrice la Dorada seré la que supervise tu prueba personalmente. Y sobre el sitio pues… ¿Por qué no vas a donde está el viejo Inazuma Caravan? Suerte con tu prueba… jejejeje…

Y diciendo eso, Beatrice colgó el teléfono. Endou se llenó de terror, porque sólo él sabía en ese momento que en donde estaba el Inazuma Caravan, estaban Tenma y Shinsuke. ¿Quería decir que Beatrice los había encontrado? ¡Eso era imposible!

Endou salió corriendo de su habitación y se dirigió hacia donde el garaje, golpeando violentamente la puerta para obtener respuesta de sus pupilos.

- ¡Tenma-kun! ¡Shinsuke-kun! ¡Soy yo, el Entrenador Endou!

No había respuesta… por lo que Endou golpeó la puerta de metal una vez más… pero nadie respondió, desesperado… Endou decidió usar una técnica Hissatsu.

- ¡Megaton Head!

Y con su cabezazo especial, rompió la puerta del garaje, entrando desesperado.

- ¡Tenma, Shinsuke! ¡Chicos…!

Su rostro se transformó en uno de terror al ver el terrible espectáculo…

- ¿Tenma-kun? ¿Shinsuke-kun?

De alguna forma que el no pudo explicar, esos dos estaban muertos… colgados del cuello con una soga… y con una especie de agujero en la frente, del cual chorreaba sangre que manchaba sus rostros y sus uniformes. ¿Acaso… se suicidaron? No… era imposible que gente como Tenma o Shinsuke realmente pensaran en matarse… y de una forma tan horrible… ¿Acaso sería Beatrice que entró por ahí? Decía que era una Bruja… ¿Podría ser esa la prueba que Endou necesitaba?

- Esto… esto… - dijo Endou quebrándose la voz - ¿Es una mentira, verdad? ¡Maldición!

Ya no quedaba nadie… de la nueva generación de los Raimon Eleven, ahora todos habían sido aniquilados… el epitafio se había cumplido casi en su totalidad.

"_**En el segundo crepúsculo, aquellos que queden deberán separar a los dos que están unidos.**_

_**En el tercer crepúsculo, aquellos que queden deberán alabar mi honroso nombre.**_

_**En el cuarto crepúsculo, destroza la cabeza y mata."**_

En ese momento, un trueno cayó y viendo la Residencia, pudo ver una figura humana en el último piso del mismo. Endou quería respuestas, por lo que corrió de regreso a la misma, pero desesperado por saber que ya no quedaba nadie… que pudiera jugar Fútbol.

Pero al llegar, solo encontró una especie de maletín en el suelo.

- ¿Qué es esto…?

- ¡Endou! – dijo la voz de Beatrice.

Endou miró hacia arriba y otro relámpago cayó. Entre la lluvia y la altura no podía ver bien el rostro de quien le hablaba… pero era una mujer vestida en ropas negras y doradas y con un paraguas… y con una bella cabellera dorada. La reconoció enseguida, porque ya no había nadie que descartar… esa persona sería…

- ¡Tú! ¡Beatrice!

- Endou… tu prueba está en esa maleta…

- Me importa un rábano esa prueba estúpida que me quieras poner… ¡Te las vas a ver conmigo y mi God Hand, tú y cualquiera que se las arregló para matar a todos los miembros de mi equipo! ¡Ven, baja aquí mismo, cobarde!

- Si pasas mi prueba te dejaré hacer lo que quieras…

- Pues el primer premio de pasar la prueba será darte un tremendo golpe a ti en la cara…

- Jojojo… "que miedito…" – dijo riéndose Beatrice – Hay una carta en esa maleta… léela.

Endou abrió la maleta y vio el sobre. Era el mismo sobre que tenía Tenma… un sobre membretado con el logo de Raimon. ¿Eso significaba… que esa mujer… era…?

"_Esta es la prueba de Beatrice,_

_Entre los tres mencionados, sacrifica uno para ganar dos: Tu propia vida, [Espacio en Blanco] y la vida de todos los demás…"_

- ¿Eh? ¿¡Pero qué clase de prueba es esta? Dice "Espacio en Blanco" ¿Quién se supone que es ese? ¿Ehhh?

- Es ahí donde debes poner el nombre de la persona a la que más ames… debería haber puesto 'Natsumi Raimon', pero realmente no creo que ames a esa mujer… por eso lo puse así…

- Ohh… pues es perfecto… ¡Beatrice, pondré tu nombre ahí! ¡Y elijo sacrificar la segunda vida!

- Oye, oye… esto no es un juego… dime a quien amas de verdad… ¿No es a tu mujer, verdad? Jojojo… que si no lo dices, esto no sería una prueba de verdad…

- Lo siento, salvo mi mujer, no hay nadie que ame en realidad… y si fuera el caso… ¿¡Por qué diablos tendría que decírselo a alguien como tú?

Beatrice hizo una expresión de fastidio. Sí que ese muchacho era testarudo. Así que decidió cambiar de prueba… y entonces…

- Diablos, así que esta prueba no nos servirá. Pues, en ese caso, la cambiaré a una prueba diferente… ¿Qué dices?

Endou no hizo más que mirar a Beatrice con rabia.

- ¡Adelante! – dijo enojado Endou.

- ¡Endou Mamoru! – dijo Beatrice – Ahora es momento de que pagues por el pecado que cometiste hace 10 años… vamos, intenta recordar… ¡Recuerda el pecado que cometiste hace 10 años! ¡Recuérdalo, confiésalo y arrepiéntete! ¡Eso será tu prueba!

- ¿El pecado… que cometí… hace 10 años…? ¿¡Qué diablos..?

- La prueba ya ha comenzado… - respondió Beatrice.

Endou quería darle su paliza y vengar a sus amigos y pupilos, así que…

- Pues… el pecado que cometí hace 10 años… ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con Kazemaru? ¿Lo de presionarlo para luchar contra la Academia Aliea? ¿¡Es eso?

- Pues no… - dijo Beatrice – No me interesa un pepino lo que pasó con tus viejos compañeros de equipo… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Acaso no en la Isla Liocott? ¿Acaso no recuerdas mejor tu pecado dado que estamos en la ubicación apropiada?

- ¿Mi pecado… fue en esta isla? ¿En el Fútbol Frontera Internacional?

- ¡RECUÉRDALO! – le gritó Beatrice enojada - ¡Endou Mamoru! ¡El ser incapaz de recordar, ese es tu pecado! ¡Por eso recordar tu pecado, esa será tu prueba de expiación!

- ¿10 años… atrás…?

Endou no lograba recordar nada… pero de nuevo Beatrice lo apresuró.

- ¡Recuérdalo! ¡Endou Mamoru!

Pero esta vez, la voz sonó un tanto melancólica, más que una rabia pura…

- ¿Acaso este pecado tiene algo que ver con nosotros dos?

- ¿Por qué crees que fue un pecado contra mí?

- Tu voz… y si pudiera verlos… tus ojos… son como las ventanas de tu alma… y tu voz… suena como si me dijera que me disculpase… - respondió Endou.

- Hace 10 años… tu y yo no nos conocíamos… esto nada tiene que ver con problemas entre tú y yo.

- ¿¡Entonces porqué tienes esa voz tan triste? ¿¡Qué clase de pecado tengo?

- Endou Mamoru ha pecado… y es por ese pecado que la gente muere…

- ¿Ah? ¿¡Qué diablos es eso? ¿¡Dices que yo los maté? ¿¡A mis amigos?

- Es por el pecado que tú has cometido que todas esas vidas se han perdido… eres una de las causas de toda esta tragedia…

Endou miró hacia el suelo… no sabía que contestar.

- ¿Así que… no lo recuerdas? – preguntó Beatrice una vez más.

- Lo de Kazemaru es lo único que puedo recordar de esos 10 años…

La lluvia disfrazaba las lágrimas de Endou por esa revelación que Beatrice le había dado.

- Endou-san…

- ¿¡Eh?

- Entonces… mis lazos a este juego ya han concluido… - respondió Beatrice – Lo siento, pero quiero retirarme del juego ahora…

- ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué dices? ¡Ven aquí! ¡Oyeeee!

Beatrice se giró y regresó al interior de la Residencia. Su rostro se veía melancólico… y unas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos…

- Endou-san… ¿Así que no lo recuerdas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo lo de Kazemaru?

- ¡Oyeeee! – se oía el eco de Endou todavía - ¡¿Es lo de Kazemaru, no?

- Endou-san… por favor… para ya... – murmuró Beatrice.

- ¡Heeeey… Beatriceeee!

Agobiada por los gritos de Endou, Beatrice volvió a salir. Endou seguía gritándole.

- ¡¿Cuál es ese pecado, eh? ¡Seguiré aquí hasta saberlo! ¡Responde, cobarde!

- Endou-san… - dijo Beatrice.

Al oír esa palabra… la ira de Endou cambió a una sorpresa terrible. ¿Esa voz? ¡La recordaba, pero no podía decir de quien era…!

- ¿Quién eres…?

- ¿No lo recuerdas… no? – dijo llorando Beatrice - ¿¡Eres taaan fan del fútbol que ni eso puedes recordar? ¡Endou Mamoru! ¡Recuerda, maldita sea!

- ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo recordarlo! ¡Es lo de Kazemaru-san! ¡El usó el poder del Meteorito Aliea para buscar más poder! ¡Porque yo lo forcé! ¡Eso es el pecado! ¡Eso fue mi pecado hace 10 años!

- ¡QUE NO ES ESO, MALDITA SEA! – gritó Beatrice - ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Acaso eso quieres… torturarlo… eternamente?

- ¿Tortu…rarlo…?

- Dejaré que el alma de esa persona a la que pecaste entre en mi cuerpo un momento… y podrás hablar con él y saber que pasó… eres una vergüenza… Endou-san…

- ¿¡Quién eres en verdad?

Beatrice dejó caer su brazo y dejó caer con él el paraguas… y entonces, esa alma entró en su cuerpo… y habló.

- Endou-san… soy yo… ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo…

- Esto… tú… yo…

- Endou-san… ¿Es que te haz olvidado de mí? ¿Es que siempre creerás que soy un copión?

Esa frase sacudió la memoria de Endou… y supo en ese momento que es lo que pasó.

- ¡Tachimukai-kun! ¡Tachimukai-kun!

- ¿Acaso de esa manera te burlas de mí? ¿Acaso sólo mencionando que soy un copión recuerdas mi nombre y mi existencia?

- ¡No, Tachimukai! ¡Yo… perdóname! ¡Yo… por favor!

- ¡Silencio! – dijo Tachimukai – Sólo te preocupabas por ganar la jodida Fútbol Frontera Internacional… nunca me defendiste… ni notaste que te necesitaba… para ayudarme… para crear mi nueva técnica Hissatsu… incluso… el propio Kogure… el único que me ayudó en todo fue… Tsunami-san… y tú te olvidaste de mí en cuanto regresé a Yokato. ¡Ese es tu pecado, Endou Mamoru! ¡Eso es! ¡Por eso, le abrí mi corazón a la Bruja Dorada! ¡Y por eso, la gente muere! Porque intenté abrir la Tierra Dorada... intenté buscar un lugar donde ser feliz contigo… ¡Pero hasta eso rechazas! ¡Sólo me usaste… Endou-san…!

Beatrice levantó la mirada y la voz de Tachimukai dejó su cuerpo.

- Ahora que ya lo sabes… sólo espera que el Epitafio tome tu vida… adiós… Endou Mamoru.

Y diciendo eso, se regresó al interior de la Residencia destinada al equipo de Japón.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Rengoku' de Akiko Shikata)

"_**Ninguna regla, ningún mandamiento, ninguna razón… en otras palabras, esto es impredecible"**_

"_**Pero sucede, cosas terribles pasan por mi culpa… ¿No lo entiendes aún?**_

"_**Nada de esto los alimenta… de hambre ellos morirán… murieron creyéndose capaces de prever"**_

"_**Payasos enloquecidos en sueños de oro… en esa escena bañada de culpa…"**_

"_**Cargado ese viejo y roto reloj… esta noche se alzará también… el telón de tragedia…"**_

"_**Ven, unamos nuestras manos, bailando en infinita desesperación…"**_

"_**Abre el cerrojo… hacia la nueva jaula [prisión], hasta el fin de esta noche, la que jamás tendrá amanecer…"**_

"_**¡Beatrice, bruja cruel! ¡Beatrice, de belleza incomparable! ¡Beatrice, oh, dulzura caprichosa!**_

"_**Seré capaz de librarme de tu hechizo…"**_

"_**Si este dolor debo soportarlo, al menos apiádate de mí una vez…"**_

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni GO - Alianza de la Bruja Dorada**

**(¡Feliz 4 de Octubre de 1986, Beatrice!)**


End file.
